Monstory
Monstory is the third short of My Little Pony: When Woodbridge and Equestria Collide Synopsis Santiago, annoyed by Fluttershy's non-stop chatter, attempts to silence her by giving her a potion, only to accidentally turn her into a monster. Plot The Short begins in space featuring a giant multi-lens microscope reflecting an eye looking over the world and scaring the human population. Immediately in the next scene it is revealed that it is Santiago who is looking through his microscope at the world with an earpiece to listen to the sounds emitted by the planet in his laboratory just like Dexter and Jimmy Neutron. While studying Santiago drops a pin whose sound after hitting the floor is amplified by his earpiece, hurting his eardrums. Fluttershy came out of the "mirror" portal in real-life and then shows up and despite Santiago telling her he needs quiet she tries to tell him a story. At one point Santiago asks Fluttershy if this is one of her evil jokes but she says no. When Fluttershy keeps talking Santiago gives her a potion he believes will shrink her mouth but realizes too late that it will turn her into a monster. When Fluttershy begins crying, Santiago won't let her cries destroy the lab so he declares war and drinks the last drop of the potion. But Santiago just turns into a Pony just like in the "Pony Creator" and Fluttershy chases him demanding he listen to her story. Santiago manages to lose Fluttershy and forms into a cocoon. Months later Santiago emerges as a monster too but Fluttershy, who has been sitting next to the cocoon patiently for months still wants for him to listen to her story. Fluttershy chased Santiago from Woodbridge right back to into Equestria and Santiago and Fluttershy both evolve into bigger monsters twice more, the last one leaving them bigger than Woodbridge or Equestria. Fluttershy changes into a giant sea witch on her own, while Santiago desperate to overpower her drinks Ponyville Well. They both eventually engage in a video game-esque fight that ends with with Fluttershy pinning on Santiago down to the ground. Fluttershy victoriously declares that know Santiago has to listen to her story and continues stating "so the boy was kidnapped by Gala Fluttershy and took him to her cottage, so she'll adopt him...Ha Ha Ha!" Santiago realizing that the whole story really was one of Fluttershy's evil joke lets out a loud "NOOOOOO!" with Fluttershy still pinning him. Just then the scene pans out showing the whole world and a giant multi-lens microscope from the beginning of the short watching Fluttershy and Santiago. Characters * Santiago * Fluttershy Trivia * The title of this short is a pun combination between the words "Monster" and "Story". * Fluttershy mentions having a friend named Laila. Cultural References * The Short s a parody of the popular A Canterlot Wedding Part 2. monster movies seen in Japan with both Santiago and Fluttershy parodying two monsters from A Canterlot Wedding Part 2 franchise: * Dexter's monstrous transformation parodies Changelings. * Fluttershy's transformation resembles Morgana, a sea witch. * At the beginning of the short, Santiago talks about his "recent study of Horton's theory of Who." This is a reference to the Dr. Seuss book "Horton Hears a Who". * Equestria or Woodbridge in which Santiago and Fluttershy fight fight in resembles Woodbridge and Equestria. The reference strengthens when both Santiago and Fluttershy climb up the Canterlot building in the same pony world's Equestria climbs up the Tower, which is located in Carnterlot. Errors * When Santiago and Fluttershy start attacking each other's world, for a second, when Fluttershy grabs Santiago's body with her tentacles, they turn black, the same color as Santiago's skin. Then they turn back to the normal color. Production Notes * This is the last short of of My Little Pony: When Woodbridge and Equestria Collide * The character and background designs of the show are slightly changed after this short. Gallery